Display packages enable most types of tools and tool accessories to be displayed for sale at a retail outlet by hanging the packaged product on rods or hooks that extend from a wall or display case. These display packages, which are commonly known as hang tag packages, are typically designed to hold a product in a manner that is both convenient for operators of the store and potential purchases of the product.
Store operators typically prefer a display package that includes a standard size hanging slot for placing the display package on a standard rod or hook, as is used in most stores. Additionally, store operators prefer a display package that is configured to support a security device, such as a radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tag, to deter theft. Furthermore, it is desirable for display packages to be tamper resistant to ensure that the security device remains supported by the display package until after purchase.
Most display packages clearly display the packaged product so that a potential purchaser is able to evaluate the product prior to purchase. In particular, display packages for tools and tool accessories are typically designed to retain the tool or tool accessory in a safe manner while leaving as much of the tool or tool accessory exposed for easy viewing by a potential purchaser. For example, in displaying tools and tool accessories that have a cutting edge, it is a common practice for display packages to cover the cutting edge in some manner so that the cutting edge is prevented from posing a risk to purchasers or store operators. As opposed to store operators, purchasers typically prefer a display package that is quickly and easily removed from the product. Additionally, some purchasers may prefer a display package that is made from an environmentally sustainable material, such as recyclable plastic.
Manufacturers typically prefer a display package that is inexpensive and that highlights the saleable features of the product. Additionally, manufactures prefer a display package that is quickly and easily applied to a product. It is further desirable if the product can be packaged in the display package without any specialized tools or systems.
Based on the above, there exists a continuing need in the art to improve display packages for tools and tool accessories to the benefit of store operators, purchasers, and manufacturers.